


The Sands Behind the Stars

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anequina, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Elsweyr, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Main Questline, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pellitine, Senchal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Collection of connected drabbles and one shots about Vestige R’Solarie, a clouded leopard Cathay Khajiit, and her grand adventures throughout Aldmeri Dominion, defeating Molag Bal and Dragons in Elsweyr with the hero-god, Khunzar-ri.
Relationships: Razum-Dar & Female Vestige
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

‘Solar!! R’Solarie..! Wake up…’ An annoyed voice huffed in her head.

The white khajiit groaned. Divines, her head hurt. Her ears twitched. She put her paw on her forehead. “Where… is R’Solarie?” She looked around. She was on a beach and no one was there. She closed her eyes and shook her head. 

‘Khenarthi’s Roost… I think…’ The voice in said in her head.

“This… This one was headed back to Senchal… R’Solarie remembers now. After losing her soul… This one’s head is foggy.” She stood up and looked out to the ocean. A big storm brewed off in the distant. “The ship must’ve wrecked.” She looked at the wreckage around her. She grimaced at some corpses that washed ashore. She turned around when she heard footsteps. 

“Someone’s alive!? This one thought nobody had survived that hurricane. Thank the Divines this one had come to check.” The tawny furred Khajiit approached her. He held out his paws as she stumbled forward. “Perhaps you are not okay, though? Razum-Dar will take you to a safe place.” He held onto her as they slowly walked towards the small temple. He directed the temple adepts and helped R’Solarie down onto the thin mattress on the floor. “There. The Divines must be looking out for you.”

“Thank you…” She managed to murmur before darkness took over again. She could feel a large paw on her forehead.

‘Maybe there’s plans for you here. Zar will watch over. You can rest for now, Solar.’ 

R’Solarie shot up, spooking an adept. She apologized and looked around the small temple. How long had she been there?

‘Two days, Solar. Zar started to worry you were dying. He would need to find someone else to talk to. Who knows how long that would’ve been. Zar would’ve been lonely. In fact, Zar was lonely.’ Zar complained.

R’Solarie shook her head. She thanked the adepts and asked about the Khajiit, Razum-Dar, who’d brought her to the small temple. They handed her a letter addressed to her. It obviously had been opened. He’d helped her and in return wanted her help. She sighed heavily. She could help him out.

‘He is a Khajiit, you wanted to help Khajiit.’

“You wanted R’Solarie to help Khajiit…” She muttered as she walked away, towards the city the letter had said to go to.

‘This one has no part in your destiny. Zar is only helping because Zar is unfortunately attached to you now.’ A large spectral Khajiit appeared on a rock in front of her, sitting down. He rubbed his chin and looked over R’Solarie. The clouded leopard spotting on her body. Her vibrant green eyes. He hummed.

R’Solarie curled her lips and scrunched up her nose. “Zar could also go back to his tomb. But instead the hero god wishes to annoy R’Solarie.” She huffed and pulled at on her dreads.

‘Annoy? Zar only has graced Solar with his mighty presence.’ The ghost flexed his arm.

She covered her mouth as she laughed. “Perhaps R’Solarie will put Zar’s fang back in his tomb? Wait until the next hero comes by to free the mighty hero god from his slumber? Yes, that sounds almost pleasant.” She purred and walked passed the ghost, who followed after her. “R’Solarie will keep Khunzar-ri’s fang. After all, she went through a lot of trouble.” She looked at the large khajiit, behind her. Perhaps he had been a pahmar when alive? She shrugged and continued on the road towards Mistral.

‘Zar normally would not condone the thieving of his tomb, but you did show exemplary skills. Perhaps you are fit to be a hero instead of a thief, yes? Zar had to come see what sort of adventures are in store for you.’ He disappeared but continued to speak. ‘You’ve already shown Zar how exciting it can be when you were murdered and sent to Oblivion. He only wishes, perhaps, that is how it would’ve turned out for him.’

Her nose scrunched again. “Being murdered was not exciting for R’Solarie!”

Khunzar-ri hummed in her head. ‘Neither was Zar’s murder but, you at least lived. We can figure out your soul problem in time. Zar will help.’ He purred for a moment. ‘Zar did not mean to upset Solar. It has been such a long time since he has been on an adventure. He apologizes.’

R’Solarie shook her head. “This one is glad Zar was with her in Coldharbour… R’Solarie will admit to enjoying Zar’s company then.”

‘As one should!’ Khunzar-ri boasted.


	2. Chapter 2

R’Solarie collapsed on the floor at the Harborage with a gasp. She rubbed her head and groaned. She looked up and saw the Prophet sitting down and Lyris kneeling on the floor, attempting to get her bearings. “This one needs to rest…” A disgruntled purr left R’Solarie’s throat.

“You’ve done well, Vestige. Lyris is safe with us.” He stood up and looked in R’Solarie and Lyris’ direction. “How are you both faring?”

“We saw Sai, Prophet.” Lyris managed to say between her heavy breathing.

“The Grand Chancellor as well. Abnur Tharn?” R’Solarie purred the Rs in his name. “He helped us.” R’Solarie crossed her legs. He tail twitched with slight annoyance.

“Sai Sahan and Abnur Tharn?” The Prophet questioned.

“We don’t know where Mannimarco hid Sai… That traitorous skeever Tharn.”

“This one doesn’t know much about your history with this Tharn, but he helped R’Solarie. And you as well Lyris. He gave us your axe.” Her tail twitched.

‘He helped Zar as well. He just doesn’t know that!’ Khunzar-ri laughed in R’Solarie’s head. She felt her nose scrunch in annoyance. Her tail twitched again.

“Is something wrong, Solar?” Lyris looked her over.

“She is tired, apologies. This one thinks she should rest.” R’Solarie stood up and walked to the fur covered bed roll. “R’Solarie will help with finding Sai Sahan… but for now she must rest.”

“You both should rest. You are both exhausted.” The Prophet sat back down.

R’Solarie’s ears went back as she heard a familiar hum. She felt her lip curl in annoyance and almost groaned. Khunzar-ri sat in the corner. Of course no one else would see him unless he wanted them to. This meant she was the only that heard him as well. She reached up to cover her ears, to no avail because of her sensitive hearing.

_ ‘Khunzar-ri! Khunzar-ri! Sing it loud, sing it clear. Fighter, lover, poet, thief. He's one Khajiit to cheer! Who is he?’  _ The ghost Khajiit flexed his arm before continuing. ‘ _ Khunzar-ri! Khunzar-ri! Sing it proud, sing it strong! Brave and sly, rarely shy. He never steers you wrong!’ _

R’Solarie sighed heavily. ‘ _ This one certainly feels steered wrongly, Zar.’  _ She conveyed her thoughts towards him.

Khunzar-ri let out a stifled gasp and then chuckled.  _ ‘No matter, Zar will continue to steer Solar. In the right direction! He won’t fail you. You don’t need to worry.’  _ Her tail thumped across the floor, gaining the attention of the Prophet. 

“Is everything okay, Vestige?” He looked in the direction of Khunzar-ri, who stood and walked over to the frail man. 

“Can you sense R’Solarie’s annoyance? Apologies. She is very exhausted…” She tried to cover up her annoyance at the ghost.

“Whatever spectre has attached itself to you, we can exorcise it.”

“No. This one….”

“Did a ghost follow Solar from Coldharbour? A daedra? She did seem distracted at points.” Lyris seemed concerned.

“It would seem. Though, it seems benevolent.”

“He is. R’Solarie will definitelt keep her ghost. He is no harm to her or us. This one can vouch for him. He is annoying though. Constantly singing. But he is not from Oblivion. He’s from Nirn. It is R’Solarie’s fault he is attached to her… But neither of us wish to part from one another.”

_ ‘You like this one’s singing.’ _ Zar whined and pouted.

“If he becomes a hindrance, we can at least sever his ties to you.”

_ ‘Zar does not wish to part from Solar. Can Zar reveal himself?’ _

R’Solarie shook her head. “Absolutely not, Zar.” She faced Khunzar-ri with a huff and then back to the Prophet. “He will cause no harm to our mission or distract me when you need me. This one promises.”

The Prophet nodded and closed his eyes. “He’s a very old spirit.”

_ ‘Zar is still a young Ja’Khajiit…’ _ He laughed with a huff.

“One day, R’Solarie will allow Zar to reveal himself. But, it’s best if Zar remains hidden. Best you don’t also suffer with this one.”

_ ‘Zar should reveal himself just for that _ .’ He laughed.  _ ‘Is R’Solarie sure she does not want Zar to reveal his magnificent self to her kra’jun? They will be impressed by Zar.’ _

R’Solarie shook her head as she looked over the large ghost Khajiit who still towered over the Prophet. “It’s not the time. Zar. Let this one rest. You are too loud.”

“Let me know if you wish to ever part with him.”

“How long has the ghost been with you?” Lyris grabbed a lute she’d found and befan tuning it.

“Years?” R’Solarie looked at the hero ghost.

_ ‘6 years?’ _

“Zar says 6 years. But this one hardly remembers. R’Solarie stole a fang from an ancient tomb. Zar has haunted this one since that day.”

‘ _ Haunted? Zar is ashamed.’ _

“The ghost just attached itself to you? He communicates and such?” Lyris continued.

“Yes. He helps this one sometimes. Mostly, he’s here for the adventure.” R’Solarie yawned. “Apologies. This one is exhausted.”

“Rest, Vestige.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How many times has this one gotten you out of jail?” 

R’Solarie looked at the tawny furred Khajiit on the other side of the bars. She let out a soft sigh. “Two times now, Razum-Dar.” She purred. Her tail twitched and curled in annoyance.

He placed his paws on his hips and smirked. His fangs gleaming in the low light. “You should thank Raz then. He is doing you a favor. Though, he would never tell anyone aloud that he was also keeping count.”

R’Solarie walked over to the bars. Her lips curled in annoyance as well. “R’Solarie will thank you when she is free. But, it was Raz’s plan for this one to be caught. Do not act like you are being gracious, kitten.”

Razum-dar held his paws up and grinned. “Ah, yes. That was Raz’s plan, yes? For Solar to get information here?” He took out a lockpick and worked his magic on the cell door. “Did you get any information?”

“Is this one an Eye of the Queen?” She smirked a fangy smirk.

“Absolutely.” He raised his eyebrows. “This one also got some. Will you handle Condalin while Raz’s deals with Malanie?”

R’Solarie nodded her head. “R’Solarie will go handle him.”

“Meet Raz by the forge when you are done.” He opened the door for R’Solarie and disappeared down the corridor.

_ ‘Zar does not like the way that kitten looks at you.’  _ The hero-god complained in her head.

“He is a friend.”

_ ‘He looks as if he’s seen a moonsugar marinated steak.’ _

“If this one didn’t know any better, she would assume Zar is jealous.” R’Solarie snuck through the barracks. All the Veiled Heritance guards had been knocked out. Razum-dar’s work.

_ ‘Mighty Zar would never be jealous of the tiny kitten. He just does not like the way he looks at Solar. Solar is Zar’s hero… not the kitten’s.’ _ Khunzar-ri manifested nearby and followed after the smaller Khajiit.

R’Solarie looked at him and tilted her head. “Yes. R’Solarie only belongs to Khunzar-ri. She is not a spy for the Queen nor Thief. Perhaps she should return the fang and ask the Prophet to exercise her ghost.”

Khunzar-ri grumbled.  _ ‘You wouldn’t-‘ _

“R’Solarie would not. You want me to help Khajiit. You do not get upset with this one because that kitten may have a twinkle in his eye.” Her tail twitched. Still no guards. Razum-dar really cleared out the place. “This one wants to help out her friend. R’Solarie will also help out Zar when the time comes. Zar would not have attached himself to this one if there were no other divine plans, yes?”

The large khajiit crossed his arms. A huff left his throat.  _ ‘There is something about Solar that Zar cannot quote place. He wants to see what destiny is in store for you. And he wants to be there. Helping his champion.’ _

“You act like you are an actual god and not just a hero.” She laughed as she exited the barracks. She made her way towards Fistalle’s house. Razum-dar had already cleaned up the mess at his friend’s house, but she could still smell the iron heavy on the air, even though she was a house away.

_ ‘Zar does not like any of this… if anyone had a coup against my beloved…’ _

“People do a lot of things when they’re angry at the Queen.” R’Solarie’s lip curled as she opened the door. Condalin stood in the middle of his house, waiting. “You made this one’s life easier by not running.” She placed her paws on her hips and looked over the High Elf.

“You can’t stop the people and their true Queen.” Condalin drew his sword and charged at the smaller Khajiit.

R’Solarie drew both her daggers and blocked the sword. She hissed. “You are right. You can’t stop Queen Ayrenn and her people.” She pushed back against the larger man and ducked down between his legs, thanking her lucky moons for being a small Khajiit. She held one dagger to his exposed throat from behind. The other she pierced through his armor. “Any last words for your False Queen, traitor?”

“Your Queen is as filthy as the cats she hires as spies.” He spit blood on the floor.

R’Solarie hissed. “This one will send her regards to your false Queen.” She ran her blade across his throat. His wet gurgles filled the air as he fell to the floor. R’Solarie’s ears pressed back against her scalped. Her lip still curled. “This one is only filthy because she has to deal with garbage like yourself.” She retrieved her other dagger, cleaned them both, and sheathed them.

_ ‘If only Zar had you on his kra’jun…’ _

“You’d never get anything done, Zar.” She laughed a bit before exiting the house. “You would bother R’Solarie.”

Khunzar-ri laughed.  _ ‘Perhaps Solar is right. Between you and my beloved.’ _

R’Solarie’s tail curled. She felt her fur stiffen at her neck. Nothing like being compared and thrown in the same sentence as an old lover. What did she have to be upset about? Both were dead and long gone. Nothing but mere legends and myths at this point. Yet, it annoyed her. How could he be so faithful in one line and then flaky in the next? Her tail twitched. She was annoyed.

_ ‘Zar said something wrong…? Your thoughts are all haywire now.’ _ He stood in front of the smaller Khajiit. His hand rested on his chin, stroking his beard.  _ ‘What is wrong, R’Solarie?’ _

R’Solarie looked up at him after he said her whole name. She shook her head. “This one…” She paused and sighed. “Let this one handle this task, and she will tell you then. Is that okay, Zar?”

_ ‘This one has all the time in the world for you.’ _


End file.
